Who Are You?
by KrisTao INA
Summary: Tao bertemu dengan Roh yang tak sengaja ia hancurkan rumah. Luhan. Lantas apa hubungannya dengan Kris dan basket? Kenapa laki-laki itu mengikutinya? Dan... kenapa laki-laki itu berhenti bermain basket? / " "Tao-ya, kau bicara dengan siapa?" / "Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku, mengusikku? Apa aku hanya pelampiasan..." / KrisTao. BL. Yaoi. By: Ayusy Pendopanda #KrisTaoDayEventINA


_**WHO ARE YOU?**_

 _ **-Oneshoot-**_

 _ **Author : Ayusy Pedopanda**_

 _ **Main Cast : Kris x Tao**_

 _ **Genre : School Life**_

 _ **Warning : Boy x boy (Yaoi)**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

"Wu Yifan sialan!"

Seorang lelaki imut mengumpat kesal saat perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Apa karena kau populer di sekolah, jadi aku harus takut padamu?" ia berbicara sendiri.

Sepertinya anak ini baru saja mengalami hari yang buruk.

"Hey, Huang Zitao!"

Seorang lainnya menarik kasar tas anak itu hingga ia terjatuh.

Anak bernama Zitao menoleh geram pada Wu Yifan yang ternyata mengikutinya.

"Dasar! Kurang kerjaan banget. Ngata-ngatain aku gitu, hahaha," kata Yifan santai.

Tao tambah sebal, ia tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan Yifan yang masih menertawainya.

"Hey! Bukumu!"

Tapi Tao sudah tak terlihat.

"Cepet banget larinya. Yasudah kukembalikan kapan-kapan saja,"

"Dasar Tonggos!"

* * *

Klontang!

Tao menendang sebuah botol kaca berisi hingga terpental...

dan...

PECAH...

Ia tak tahu bahwa sebenarnya...

"Hey hey! Kalau kau pecahkan rumahku, aku mau tidur dimana?"

"Eh?" Tao celingukan, "Siapa tadi yang bicara?"

Saat berbalik, seseorang tiba-tiba ada di depannya.

"Waaaa!" Tao berteriak karena terkejut, sedangkan orang itu menutup kedua telinganya.

"Heh! Kau ini habis makan sound system ya!?"

"Ha... Hantu!" Tao menggigil, tapi ia masih kuat berdiri.

"Hantu kepalamu! Aku ini roh, daripada itu, kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Tanggung jawab?"

"Ya! Rumahku baru saja kau pecahkan. Jadi, kau harus memberiku tumpangan."

"Ap... Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan tinggal bersamamu, Huang Zitao,"

"TIDAAAKKKKK!"

* * *

Hantu itu mengikuti Tao.

Tao sesekali melirik ke belakang.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa,"

"Jangan takut padaku, aku bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhmu,"

"Ng...anu... Kau memakai seragam yang sama denganku. Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Roh itu menunjuk name tag Tao.

"Oh, iya juga ya. Punyamu tak ada,"

* * *

Begitulah awal pertemuan antara Tao dan Luhan.

Awalnya Tao takut karena diikuti roh, tapi karena ia pikir roh itu tidak berbahaya dan sepertinya sebaya dengannya, ia jadi terbiasa.

"Hadap sana cepat!" teriak Tao saat ia akan memakai seragam.

"Kau ini tidak sopan. Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki,"

CKLEK

"Tao-ya, kau bicara dengan siapa?"

"Oh itu, tadi ada telfon dari teman, Bu,"

"Hm, yasudah cepat sarapan,"

"Iya,"

* * *

At School

"Hampir tadi ibuku tau," ujar Tao mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Kenapa malah ke perpus?"

"Mumpung jam kosong, lagipula aku malas ketemu seseorang. Dia selalu berusaha mengganggu hidupku."

Tao duduk di kursi paling pojok dekat jendela sejak tadi.

"Wah, mungkin dia menyukaimu. Kau anak baru kan?"

"Kau ini peramal ya!?"

"Kau ini kapan pinternya sih? Lihat seragam yang kupakai, aku juga sekolah disini. Dan selama itu, aku tak pernah melihatmu,"

"Oh..." Tao mengangguk paham, "Boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Hmm.. apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa...hmm..mati?"

"Oh, aku hanya kurang beruntung di jalan. Tertabrak mobil."

"Hiiii..." Tao merinding, "Makanya kalo jalan jangan melamun,"

"Haha...kau benar. Mungkin kalau belum mati, saat ini aku jadi temanmu,"

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti tahu Yifan kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa dia dari dulu jahat dan suka seenaknya pada orang lain?"

"Jahat? Kau pasti bercanda, sebenarnya dia..."

Teng~ teng~ teng~

"Wah, akhirnya pulang juga! Aku ambil tas dulu!"

Tao berlari menuju kelasnya.

Hanya ada satu siswa disana, Yifan, dan dia tertidur.

Tao berjinjit agar tak membuatnya bangun.

Tapi ia tertarik dengan sesuatu yang ada di tangan Yifan dan mengambilnya dengan hati-hati. Sebuah name tag.

"Xi Luhan." Tao mengejanya.

Seketika Yifan terbangun mendapati seseorang mengambil benda itu. ia marah.

"Kembalikan!" Yifan menghempaskan kasar tangan Tao hingga membentur sudut meja. Tao meringis kesakitan.

Ia hampir menangis.

Yifan baru sadar kalau orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah Tao.

"Tao..."

Luhan, roh itu, terpaku melihat perlakuan Yifan pada Tao.

Sedangkan Tao menatap benci Yifan dan berlari keluar.

Bahkan ia meninggalkan tasnya begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, Yifan?"

gumam Luhan sedih.

* * *

"Lebam! Makanya jangan banyak tingkah! Kalau tulangmu patah bagaimana?"

Tao tertawa hambar. Ya, dia berbohong soal luka di tangannya pada ibunya.

"Tao, kenapa tasmu ada di depan pintu?" ayahnya menenteng tas ransel yang sebenarnya tertinggal di kelas.

"Ah, aku langsung masuk karena kesakitan," ia beralasan lagi.

Ia sangat pandai berbohong.

* * *

"Yifan yang mengantar tasmu,"

"Jangan sebut nama dia! Telingaku bisa tuli,"

Luhan merasa bersalah karena membuka pembicaraan pada saat mood Tao sedang buruk.

"Hanya karena aku memegang nametag itu, dia membantingku. apa benda itu begitu berharga?" tambah Tao penuh emosi.

Luhan sedikit tersentak.

Ia memegang dada dimana seharusnya disana ada nametag miliknya.

"Tao-ya, biar kuberitahu sesuatu..."

* * *

-Di sisi lain beberapa jam lalu-

"Sial Apa yang telah kulakukan!?"

Yifan meninju tembok berkali-kali hingga tangannya berdarah.

Ia tampak frustasi.

"Luhan-ah... Kenapa jadi begini?"

Sreggg...

"Yifan!" seseorang memanggilnya. Itu Ravi dari klub basket.

"Aku sibuk," seolah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Ravi, ia meraih tas Tao.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Bukankah kau sangat mencintai basket,"

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku sibuk!"

"Kembalilah ke klub basket, dan lupakanlah Luhan."

Duakk!

Yifan memukul Ravi,

"Sekali lagi kau katakan itu, kau akan mati di tanganku, bocah!"

Yifan berbalik,

"Gara-gara basket aku kehilangan Luhan. Jadi, jangan harap aku akan bermain basket lagi."

* * *

\- Kamar Tao-

"Pa...pacarmu!? Yifan, si tonggos sialan itu!?"

"Benar. Yang dibawanya adalah nametag milikku. Mungkin dulu terlempar saat tertabrak mobil."

"Jadi, namamu Xi Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk sedangkan Tao berada di antara terkejut dan bingung.

Tao menenangkan diri dengan membelakangi Luhan.

"Luhan, tolong jangan bicara denganku untuk saat ini,"

* * *

Paginya Tao berangkat ke sekolah dengan Ravi. Luhan tidak mengikutinya atas permintaan Tao.

"Ravi, aku mau tanya,"

"Tanya saja,"

"Kau tahu siapa Yifan sebenarnya?"

"Kau kan duduk di sebelahnya, kenapa tak tanya padanya sendiri?"

"Yasudah kalo gamau jawab," Tao pura-pura kesal.

"Haha..baiklah. Dengar baik-baik,"

Tao mendekat ke Ravi.

"Dia adalah pemain pro dalam basket. Kau pasti tidak tahu,"

"Loh, tapi aku ga pernah liat dia ada di klub basket."

"Ada insiden yang membuatnya berhenti bermain basket, yaitu, kematian Xi Luhan karena kecelakaan setahun yang lalu,"

"Kekasihnya?"

"Iya, dan Yifan masih mencintai Luhan sampai detik ini. Kemarin saja aku kena tonjok gara-gara ngomongin Luhan."

Ravi nunjukin memar di wajahnya.

"Tapi ini aneh." lanjutnya.

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Setelah Luhan meninggal, Yifan sangat pemurung. Seperti orang yang sewaktu-waktu bisa melakukan bunuh diri. Bicara adalah hal langka yang dia lakukan."

"Cintanya sangat besar, ya."

"Tapi sejak kau masuk ke sekolah ini, dia berubah hidup kembali seperti biasa. Tidak seperti mayat hidup lagi. Yah walaupun ia tetap tak ingin bermain basket."

"Hoo begitu,,, Makasih, aku duluan,"

Tao meninggalkan Ravi begitu saja.

"Kenapa dia penasaran dengan Yifan?"

* * *

Secarik kertas berwarna hijau berada di atas meja Tao.

"Temui aku di UKS"

Ia mengikuti apa yang tertulis disana. Padahal biasanya ia mengabaikan tulisan itu setiap hari.

Ia memantapkan hatinya dan membuka pintu UKS pelan.

Ia menemukan Yifan tertidur di atas ranjang dengan satu lengannya menutupi mata dari sinar.

Terlihat jelas luka di punggung tangannya terabaikan.

Tao sekarang sibuk membuka kotak obat dan itu membuat Yifan terbangun dan duduk di ranjangnya sambil mengucek mata.

Memperjelas pandangannya.

"Tao-ya?"

Tao tak menggubris wajah terkejut Yifan.

Ia menarik kursi ke hadapannya.

"Berikan tanganmu," ucapnya dengan nada judes seperti biasa.

Yifan menurutinya.

"Kukira kau tak akan datang," Yifan tersenyum hangat, namun tidak dengan Tao.

Tao meraih tangannya yang terluka dan mulai mengobatinya.

"Kalau tanganmu terluka, bagaimana kau akan bermain basket?"

"Darimana kau ..."

"Ravi memberitahuku semua. Termasuk pemilik nametag yang selalu kau bawa itu. Tapi, masih ada yang ingin kutahu darimu,"

Yifan memandang wajah Tao yang memerah karena marah.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku, mengusikku? Apa aku hanya pelampiasan..."

GREPP

Yifan memeluk Tao yang hampir menangis.

Ia sadar ia terlalu banyak menyakiti Tao.

Namun ada alasan dibalik semua itu.

"Itu karena, Aku mencintaimu Tao-ya."

"Jangan bicara omong kosong!"

Tao berusaha melepas pelukan, tapi Yifan tak membiarkannya.

"Aku tau kau sangat membenciku,"

"Iya, sangat membencimu! Aku bahkan tak percaya padamu,"

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Kau hanya mencintai Xi Luhan, kan."

Tao melepas pelukan Yifan,

"Jangan pernah menggangguku lagi!"

Teng~ teng~ teng~

* * *

Sehari setelah itu, Tao demam. Ia tidak masuk beberapa hari.

Ia hanya berbaring sendirian di kamarnya dalam keadaan lemah dan sesekali ibunya masuk mengecek keadaan badannya.

"Luhan-ah," Tao melirik Luhan yang terus memandangnya khawatir.

Luhan memang satu-satunya teman yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa dia mengatakan itu, padahal dia sangat mencintaimu?"

"Apa kau suka pada Yifan?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa senang. Tapi aku takut dia berbohong,"

"Kalau begitu, temui dia,"

"Hah?"

"Dia ada di depan rumahmu sekarang,"

Tao membuka tirai jendelanya di lantai dua.

Benar!

Yifan sedang mondar-mandir di depan rumahnya.

Ia menoleh ke Luhan.

"Hey Luhan," Tao mendapati senyuman Luhan, "Kenapa kau tidak cemburu?"

"Cemburu adalah hal bodoh untuk orang mati sepertiku. Padahal dulu aku pernah cemburu hanya karena ada bola basket di tangannya. Tapi sekarang itu tidak berarti,"

Luhan melayang mendekati Tao.

"Tao-ya...bisakah kau menolong Yifan?"

Luhan tersenyum lembut pada Tao. Ia melanjutkan,

"Aku yang membuatnya membenci basket. Aku ingin dia seperti dulu lagi. Kau mau kan?"

"Baiklah,"

* * *

SREEGG

"Kalau kau masih mondar-mandir di sini, ibuku bisa-bisa menelpon polisi lho."

"Tao-ya, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Bukannya menanggapi omongan Tao, Yifan malah langsung menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Tao tanpa ragu.

Tentu saja Tao langsung mendorongnya.

"Apa maumu?"

Yifan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, "Ini, aku ingin mengembalikan nametag milik Luhan bersamamu. Hari ini peringatan satu tahun kematiannya."

"Aku tidak mau. Kau sendiri kan bisa."

Yifan terkejut dengan jawaban Tao.

"Oh, begitu," Yifan tampak kecewa, "Kalau begitu masuklah, kau kan masih belum sehat,"

Ia meninggalkan Tao dan berniat pergi ke tempat kematian Luhan sendiri.

* * *

Yifan berjalan dalam diam.

Ia terus berfikir, wajar kalau Tao menolaknya.

Ia bahkan belum pernah melihat Tao tersenyum padanya.

"Apa aku salah?" gumamnya saat sampai di tempat kematian

Luhan.

"Aku menyukainya, bukan karena dia mirip denganmu,"

Kemudian ia berjongkok dan meletakkan nametag yang sudah setahun selalu ada padanya.

"Tapi ia sangat lucu saat marah, manis saat cemberut, sangat menggemaskan saat ia mencoba memukulku. Dan mungkin, aku akan sangat bahagia jika bisa melihatnya tersenyum padaku."

"Ah maaf, kenapa aku membicarakannya di depanmu, seperti sebuah pengkhianatan kan?"

"Tapi... aku akan mengejarnya hingga aku mendapatkannya, Huang Zitao,"

Di sisi lain di tempat yang sama.

"Apa sekarang kau percaya? Dia bahkan mengaku padaku," kata Luhan.

Tao pun terpaku saat Yifan tak sengaja memergokinya.

"Tao-ya..."

Yifan berlari dan langsung memeluk Tao.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau seharusnya..."

"Apa itu benar?" Tao memotong ucapan Yifan.

"Hah?"

"Yang kau katakan tadi, tentangku?"

"Jadi... kau mendengarnya?"

"Sangat jelas,"

"Ya .. itu benar." Yifan menatap mata Tao intens, "Aku mencintaimu, Tao,"

"Aku, harus bicara pada Luhan,"

Tao mendekati tempat dimana nametag itu diletakkan.

"Luhan-ah,"

"Aku minta maaf. Aku memecahkan rumahmu. Juga sekarang merebut Yifan darimu,"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Justru aku berterimakasih karena kau telah merubahnya kembali seperti semula, sekarang aku tidak khawatir lagi untuk pergi,"

"Pergi?"

"Kutitipkan dia padamu, karena dia akan menjagamu mati-matian,"

Bayangan Luhan semakin lama semakin pudar.

"Iya. Pergilah dengan damai..."

"Selamat tinggal Tao," senyuman terakhir Luhan membuat air mata Tao keluar begitu saja.

"Terima kasih,"

* * *

Yifan menggendong Tao. Ia masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung hangat Yifan.

Semuanya terdiam sampai akhirnya Yifan membuka suara.

"Tao, apa jawabanmu?"

"Soal apa?"

"Haish... tentu saja soal perasaanmu padaku,"

"Oh, itu. Mana mungkin aku menyukai orang yang selalu menyusahkanku setiap hari,"

"Tapi itu kan karena..."

CUUPP..

Tao mencium pipi Yifan.

"Iya, aku juga mencintaimu, sudah jangan cerewet,"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Tao menyeret Yifan ke suatu tempat.

Lapangan basket.

"Ini tangkap!" Tao melempar bola basket ke arah Yifan yang refleks menangkapnya dengan mudah..

"Tao-ya,"

"Bermainlah sepuasmu,"

"Tapi,"

"Aku akan bahagia, jika kau menikmati hidupmu," Tao tersenyum hangat padanya.

Yifan mendatanginya, lalu memeluknya.

"Akhirnya aku melihatmu tersenyum padaku. Terima kasih, Tao,"

"Hehehe..."

"Aku bahagia,"

Akhirnya Yifan bermain basket lagi dan kembali ke klub basket.

=END=


End file.
